My Little Zombies: Murder is Magic
É o ultimo episódio da primeira temporada e também especial de Halloween de Doctor Blocks. Enredo Parte 1: Wither Return Começa dentro da dimensão do final de Got Obsidian!. Wither é revelado, indo até Ender Dragon. Wither: Bom trabalho, meu dragão. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Wither explode as paredes da dimensão, indo para o Overworld. Enquanto isso, Doctor está comendo carne de porco assada. Doctor: Nham nham. A casa explode, revelando vários vilões. Henry: Eita! James: Isso ai que foi uma explosão, ein? Doctor: Não explodiu minha carne de porco assada, ta tudo bem para mim. Um Creeper se explode em Doctor, o jogando no chão, com sua carne de porco assada fritada e desintegrada. Doctor: É SÉRIO? Doctor pega sua espada de pedra e tenta cortar os vilões, mas os Creepers explodem sua espada. Henry: Sem problemas! Henry pega sua picareta de ferro. Henry: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. A picareta quebra antes mesmo de tocar em um Enderman. O Enderman mata Henry, que da respawn em sua cama. Doctor: É impressão minha, ou esses bichos ai são todos os que tavam querendo a Obsidian dos desejos? Witchlina e outros mobs aparecem ali, com olhos brilhando cinza. Wither voa entre todos eles. Doctor e James: Wither! Henry: With- o que? Doctor e James: Ta de zoa, né? Wither explode Henry com uma rajada de energia sombria. Henry cai na navê de Doctor, que começa a decolar. Henry: AHH! Parte 2: Alien Killers Começa dentro da casa de James e Henry. James: Não temos escolhas ou lutar! James põe sua armadura de diamantes e pega sua espada e picareta de diamante. Wither: Não estamos sozinhos, hehehe. The Master e os Aldeões controlados pelo Wither começam a atacar, derrubando Doctor e James no chão. Maxwell: PAREM. ESSE SERVIDOR É MEU, NINGUEM VAI PARA-LO, A NÃO SER E... Wither mata Maxwell com 10 rajadas de energia sombria. Wither: Cala boca, humano ridiculo. Wither vai olhar para James e Doctor, mas eles não estão mais ali. Wither: DOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Wither explode todos os Mobs, eles voam no céu, e encontram Doctor e James com o relógio piscando vermelho e ficando escuro. James: Rápido! temos que ir! Doctor: Para Gallifrey! James: Por que? Doctor: Baterias do tempo. Doctor e James somem com o relógio, quando os mobs iam atacar. A cena muda para Gallifrey, na torre do Lorde Presidente. Lorde Presidente: Tragam meu suco temporal, por favor. Doctor e James quebram o teto da torre, e caiem no chão. Em formas mais realistas. James: Ué, eu não sou mais quadrado. Doctor: Sim. Isso é por que não estamos mais no sistema Mojanguia, e sim, em Gallifrey. Meu planeta, minha infância e também lar. Lorde Presidente: Se explique. Doctor: Estou querendo baterias do tempo, meu relógio está quase quebrando. Lorde Presidente: Você quis dizer, MEU RELÓGIO, não é? Doctor: Agora ele é meu. James: Ai ai, Doctor, cuida dele. Eu vou pegar as baterias do tempo. Lorde Presidente: A não vai mesmo, PRENDAM-NOS! Doctor explode os Time Lords, Guardas e Cavaleiros do Espaço com uma rajada temporal do relógio, o deixando desativado. Doctor: Não! agora não! James joga as baterias do tempo para Doctor. Doctor conecta elas no relógio, quando ele ia ser desintegrado, ele começa a se remontar e brilhar azul. Wither: NÃO! Wither explode James, o jogando no portal pro Nether. Doctor: James! O portal pro Nether explode em pedaços, e Doctor cai no espaço. Com o relógio ainda recarregando, Doctor está morrendo sem óxigênio. Parte 3: Farewell Seventh Começa no espaço, Doctor está morrendo. Caindo em um vácuo infinito escuro. Doctor: Adeus universo, foi muito bom para mim, por 990 anos. Porém, a navê de Doctor aparece, e empurra Doctor para dentro. Doctor: Huh? Henry: Cadê o James!? Doctor: Foi pro Nether, obrigado por me salvar, Henry. Doctor começa a brilhar. Henry: O que é isso? Doctor: Nada, agora, vai até a Terra ou Nether. Vou ter que sair um pouquinho. Doctor teleporta-se para Minecraft 0.3.0, com tudo vázio, um mundo sem muitas coisas. Doctor: ... Ood Sigma: Adeus, Doctor. O universo vai cantar para você, uma música. Este som está acabando, mas a história, nunca acaba. Doctor entra em uma caverna, brilhando ainda. Vale Decem começa a tocar. Quando a música está quase acabando, as ultimas falas do sétimo Doctor são ecoadas. Doctor: Eu não quero ir... Doctor começa a brilhar mais forte, explodindo o chão, as paredes e o céu. Doctor então começa a regenerar, explodindo tudo perto dele. Doctor então regenera para o oitavo Doctor, explodindo o relógio, que começa a manda-lo para datas aleatórias no Minecraft. Doctor: Woah! pernas! ainda tenho pernas, mãos! dedos, uh, quantos dedos! olhos: 2, nariz: já tive piores, queixo, nossa. Cabelo! ... EU SOU UMA GAROTA! Não! não sou uma garota? e ainda não sou ruivo! Mas tem algo mais importante, eu estou, eu estou... Uma explosão joga Doctor mais no futuro. Doctor: CORRENDO NO TEMPO! Haha! wooohooo! yay! GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Personagens Principais *The Doctor (Duvainor) *James *Henry *Aldeões *Maxwell *Time Lords *Lorde Presidente e introduzindo *The Doctor (Yanoe) Vilões *Wither *Zumbis *Ender Dragon *Endermans *Esqueletos *Aranhas *Bruxas *Silverfishs *The Master Curiosidades *O título é uma paródia da série da Matel, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". *É descoberto neste episódio que Doctor está em sua sétima regeneração. *Os Time Lords, o Lorde Presidente e o Mestre retornam desde suas aparições no flashback de Who are the Doctor? *É revelado nesse episódio que Doctor tem 990 anos. *O final deste episódio é uma paródia do "Fim do Tempo, Parte 2" (2010, Doctor Who) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Especiais